


The Devil's Little Angel

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Sometimes dangerous chemical spills cause blindness.Sometimes they cause blindness and more.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this in February of 2018. I don't remember where canon was at that point, and I don't remember where it is now, and I really don't care, so here's this. Enjoy!

“So,” Foggy sat next to Matt. “I think we should call Claire.”

“That might be a good idea,” Matt agreed. “Can I get off the bathroom floor first?”

“Also a good idea,” Foggy said, helping Matt off the floor. “Here, sit on the toilet so I can clean you up a bit.”

Matt groaned as his sore muscles protested the movement. He heard Foggy running water in the sink, wetting a rag which, once wrung out, Foggy ran gently over Matt’s lower back, stomach, and legs.

“You think you can walk to the bed?” Foggy asked, throwing the rag in the sink.

“I should be able to,” Matt said. “If you take…" He shuffled the towel wrapped bundle he held.

“Of course,” Foggy instantly took the bundle, holding it with a tenderness he had only ever really directed at Matt before. “Let’s get you settled so I can call Claire.”

“And Karen,” Matt added, standing stiffly.

“Right,” Foggy agreed as they made their way to the bed. Foggy got Matt settled in bed before pressing the bundle back into Matt’s arms. “I’ll call the girls.”

Matt nodded, attention on the bundle that had started to squirm and whimper. “Hey,” Matt soothed, instinctively bouncing the bundle. “It’s alright, sweetheart.” He rocked the bundle until the whimpering stopped.

“They’re on the way,” Foggy said from the doorway between the bedroom and the living room, where he had gone to make the calls. “Karen said she’d stop and pick up some stuff we’ll need.”

Matt nodded, lifting his head even though he couldn’t really see Foggy. “Can you come here?”

Foggy softened, the edges of the sleep that they had both been torn from creeping back, and crossed the room, carefully getting into the bed next to Matt, “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Matt said with a half shrug. “Describe her to me?”

Matt could feel Foggy’s amusement, but his partner shifted so that he could see the baby. “She’s got my hair,” he began. “Less of a mess, at least. It looks like she’s going to have your eyes.”

“Healthy?” Matt asked, sounding antsy.

“She looks good, pink, and she has a good set of lungs on her,” Foggy assured Matt. “I’m sure Claire will say the same thing.”

Matt nodded, kept from responding by the front door opening, admitting Claire, followed by Karen, both carrying several bags.

“Guys?” Karen called, setting her bags on the couch. “Where are you?”

“Bedroom!” Foggy called back, pressing a kiss to Matt’s temple and standing as the women entered the room. “Glad you guys made it so quickly.”

“Of course!” Karen exclaimed, hugging Foggy before going to check on Matt.

“They okay?” Claire asked Foggy quietly.

“They seem fine,” Foggy answered, “Thought a professional opinion would be a good idea, though.”

Claire nodded. “Take Karen to the living room? I want to look Matt over without any hovering.”

“Sure,” Foggy agreed. “I’ll make some coffee.”

“Great,” Claire nodded as Foggy got Karen’s attention and they left the room.

“You feeling okay?” Claire asked, shutting the door behind Foggy and Karen.

“I’m fine,” Matt said, his default answer. “Can you check her?”

“Of course,” Claire said, softening. “Can I see her?”

Matt passed the still towel wrapped infant over to Claire, attempting to stand and follow her when she headed towards the bathroom.

“Don’t you dare,” Claire called back over her shoulder. “I’ll be back in two minutes, I just want to clean her up a bit.”

Matt grumbled, but stayed where he was. He'd learned it was best not to disobey Claire. Ever.

“She’s passed the Apgar,” Claire said, coming back into the bedroom. “Her color’s good and she’s really active, for a newborn.”

Matt nodded as Claire opened the door, passing the baby to Foggy, who was hovering right outside before turning back to Matt. 

“Your turn,” she told the vigilante.

He groaned, but allowed Claire to check him over with gently probing fingers. “Doesn’t look like you tore anything, scale of 1-10?”

Matt considered it for a moment. “Seven,” he eventually decided. “Mostly I’m just sore.”

“That’s normal, do you feel up to pants?”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed, shifting so that his legs were over the side of the bed and his feet were on the floor.

“Which drawer?”

“Top and bottom,” Matt said, directing Claire towards boxers and sweatpants. She gathered the items and handed them to Matt.

“You want to go clean yourself up some more?”

“Probably a good idea,” Matt agreed, taking the clothes and going to the bathroom.

When Claire heard the shower start, she opened the bedroom door to find Foggy peacefully bickering with Karen while feeding the baby a bottle from the stuff Karen had brought.

“Hey,” she said, drawing both’s attention. “Matt’s in the shower.”

Foggy nodded, shifting the baby, now wearing, Claire noticed, a Daredevil onesie, to burp her. “There’s coffee in the kitchen and Karen started her virtuous casserole.”

Karen groaned, lightly smacking Foggy on the arm.

“Karen!” Foggy said in a faux scandalized voice. “I am with child!’

“You are a child,” Karen retorted, standing smoothly and going to the kitchen, Claire following to get a mug of the dark ambrosia that was coffee.

“Has Foggy said anything?” Claire asked quietly while pouring two cups of coffee and Karen checked the casserole. “About if they’re going to keep her?”

“I don’t think Foggy could stand letting her go,” Karen answered, accepting the mug Claire handed her as she straightened up. “She doesn’t even have a name yet and she’s got him wrapped around her little finger.”

Claire nodded, thoughtfully taking a sip of her coffee. “He’ll have to talk to Matt.”

Karen nodded, pouring another mug of coffee, taking it to Foggy when they went back into the living room

“Thanks,” Foggy said, taking the mug while cradling the sleeping baby in one arm.

“Course,” Karen said, sitting on the coffee table across from Foggy on the couch. “You’re really good with her.”

“I’ve got cousins,” he said with a shrug. “I used to spend my summers babysitting.”

Matt came out of the bedroom then, sweat pants low on his hips and shirt clinging to his chest from the water dripping from his hair.

“Hey,” Foggy said, standing from the couch and crossing the room to deposit the baby in Matt’s arms and lead him to the couch. “You good?”

“I’m fine, Foggy,” Matt said, more fond than exasperated. “She's okay?”

“Fed, burped, and out cold,” Foggy answered. “She needs a name.”

Matt sat quietly, giving the question all the consideration it was due. “What about Jacqueline?” Matt suggested. “We can call her Jackie.”

“I like it,” Foggy said, fondness coming off him in waves. “Middle name?"

“You pick,” Matt said, resting his head on Foggy’s shoulder.

Foggy considered, looking at the newly named Jackie and running different names through his head. “Claire,” he eventually announced, causing the named woman to look over at him, one eyebrow raised in question. “Jacqueline Claire,” he clarified.

“I like it,” Matt said with a smile, nuzzling into Foggy’s neck. “Jacqueline Claire Nelson-Murdock.”

* * *

“Hey, Brett,” Foggy said.

“What do you want, Nelson?” Brett asked, sounding long-suffering and tired.

“A birth certificate.”

“What?” Brett asked, voice flat. “Nelson, if this is some kind of joke…”

“It’s not!” Foggy exclaimed, “I swear it’s not. It’s just...man it’s complicated.”

“I’ll come over in the morning,” Brett said with a sigh. “How do you always get yourself in so much trouble, Foggy?”

“Beats me,” Foggy said with a sigh of his own. “I’ll see you later. Thanks, man.”

“I’m going back to bed, you should do the same, Nelson.”

“That’s Nelson-Murdock to you, Mahoney,” Foggy said before ending the call. “Brett’s coming tomorrow,” he told Claire and Karen, Matt had probably been listening in. “He said we should go back to bed. He’s probably right.”

“I’m too tired to go home,” Claire said with a yawn. “I’m going to crash on your couch.”

“You know where the blankets are,” Foggy said, herding Matt, still holding Jackie, to bed. “Karen?”

“It’s a pull-out,” Karen said with a shrug. “I don’t feel like moving much.”

Foggy nodded. “See you in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Karen woke Foggy and Matt at 11. “Brett’s here,” she informed them. “Claire went to work, said she might swing by after her shift.”

Matt groaned and Foggy picked Jackie up from where she had spent the night between them. “You gonna be okay?” Foggy asked, leaning over Matt.

“Give me a minute,” Matt answered into the pillow, “Change her diaper, and I’ll be up by then.”

Foggy nodded, pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek before going to the bathroom to change Jackie’s diaper. He came back out to find Matt in sweats and one of Foggy’s old t-shirts. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Matt said, looking surprisingly steady, considering how he had looked last night. “Can I…?”

Foggy handed Jackie to Matt before he could finish his sentence. “She’s wearing a Daredevil onesie,” Foggy informed Matt. “It’s adorable.”

Matt glared at Foggy, but it was soft, so Foggy knew he didn’t mean it. “We should rescue Brett from Karen.”

“He’s the one who needs rescuing?” Matt asked. “We got Brett up before noon on his day off.”

“Point,” Foggy agreed.

Matt laughed and let Foggy lead him into the living room, even if he didn’t need it.

“You actually do have a kid,” Brett said, sounding shocked.

“I don’t just make shit up, Mahoney,” Foggy complained. “Why do you always assume that I do?”

“Where’d you get a kid from?”

“I have to bleach the bathroom,” Foggy deadpanned, “Do you want any more details?”

“I’m sure I’m going to regret this, but yeah.”

“Apparently,” Matt said, voice level as Karen handed him a bottle, “Unknown chemicals getting spilled everywhere don’t just cause blindness.”

“And I’m sure you can infer the rest,” Foggy said with a shit-eating grin, “But I can give you the dirty details if you really want 'em.”

“No!” Brett held up both of his hands. “I do not need those mental images, Nelson.”

“You know you want this, Mahoney,” Foggy said with a smirk.

“Foggy,” Matt said, voice amused and slightly chiding. “We need Brett’s help, don’t drive him off.”

“You should listen to him, Nelson,” Brett said, pointing an accusing finger at Foggy. “He’s smart. Most of the time,” he added. “Your night job is still the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen, Murdock.”

“You’re not the only one who thinks that,” Foggy said. “But he’s more stubborn than I am.”

Brett snorted. “Never thought I’d meet someone more stubborn than you, Foggy. But I think you’re right.”

“Imagine how stubborn Jackie’s going to be,” Karen said wryly.

Foggy groaned, his head hitting the back of the couch. “God, don’t remind me.”

“I don’t see why you called me,” Brett said, interrupting the budding argument. “I don’t have any pull with the Department of Records.”

“We know,” Matt said. “But you’re an officer in good standing with the NYPD, so if there’s some form of...I don’t know, inquisition or something, it never hurts to have all our ducks in a row.”

“And I’m one of your ducks?”

“If you’re willing to be.”

“Alright,” Brett said with a nod. “I’ll be a duck.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Brett shrugged. “If there’s anyone who deserves a family, who’d be good parents, it’s the two of you.”

“You’re gonna make me cry, Brett,” Foggy said, already wiping at his eyes.

“If you start crying on me, I will punch you.”

“No violence in front of the baby, please,” Matt said blandly.

“You’re such a hypocrite, Matthew Michael Murdock.”

“What’s her name?” Brett asked, interrupting the two before they could gain any real steam.

“Jacqueline,” Matt answered with a soft smile. “Jackie for short, for my dad.”

Brett nodded. “It’s a good name, Matt.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Well, I’ve got to run,” Brett said, standing. “My mom’s trying to guilt grandbabies out of me.”

“Use Jackie,” Foggy offered. “I mean, my parents are in Jersey, and well, Matt’s mom isn’t really the maternal type.”

“That alright with you, Matt?”

“Yeah,” Matt nodded. “Jackie deserves all the love she can get, and I know your mom’ll love her.”

“Understatement,” Brett said dryly. “I just hope this doesn’t backfire on me.”

* * *

It backfired on him, so badly. Bess used Jackie as an example that it wasn’t impossible to have a child and a career at the same time. She also took to Jackie like she was her own grandbaby, doting on her and watching her whenever Matt and Foggy couldn’t.

“Matty boy,” Bess sighed, “You’ve got to slow down.”

Matt startled, turning towards the door. “Hey, when did you get here?”

“About five minutes ago,” Bess told him. “Twenty minutes after your husband got home without you.”

“Oh,” Matt murmured, flipping open the face of his watch to check the time. “I didn’t realize how late it was. Foggy left early to go to a dentist’s appointment.”

“He told me,” Bess said. “And what about your cute little blonde secretary?”

“Out sick, she said she’s got the flu or something,” Matt shrugged. “She might just be running around with Ben Urich, though.”

Bess hummed. “Well, anyways, it’s time for you to get back home to your family, Matty boy.”

“I will, thank you, Bess.”

“You’re a good boy, Matthew,” Bess said with a smile Matt could _hear _in her voice as she left the office, Matt following right behind her.__

__“How come you came by? You normally stay for dinner when it’s Foggy’s night to cook.”_ _

__“Foggy had a friend with him,” Bess answered, “No one I’ve seen before. Name was Fisk, if I remember right.”_ _

__Matt froze. “What did he look like?” Matt asked, voice tight in his throat._ _

__“You alright, Matty?” Bess asked, stopping to look at Matt, who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk._ _

__“Bess,” Matt moved faster than he ever had outside of the Daredevil outfit. “What did the man with Foggy look like?”_ _

__“Big man, white, bald, came from the city. There was a real nice car waiting on the street outside.”_ _

__“Damn it,” Matt hissed, senses stretching as far as they could. “Bess, you have to go get Brett. Find Brett and send him to my apartment.”_ _

__“Matty, what’s going on?” Bess was starting to get scared, Matt could feel the way her heart beat faster._ _

__“Wilson Fisk is not our friend,” Matt hissed. “Get Brett, just Brett. Go, Bess.”_ _

__Bess hurried off and Matt made his way to the nearest rooftop, quickly changing into the old Daredevil outfit that was stored in his bag. As soon as he had changed, he abandoned the bag and ran across the rooftops, which he hadn’t done for about four months, one before Jackie had been born._ _

__He made it home in record time, pausing outside the window to assess the situation inside._ _

__Foggy was sitting on the couch, heart thundering wildly. Across the room from him, holding a gun on the seated man, was Wilson Fisk. And, cradled in the arm that wasn’t holding the gun, Fisk was holding Jackie, who was making small, scared noises._ _

__Matt took several deep breaths before landing on the fire escape outside the window. “This seems outside of your MO, Fisk,” Matt said, voice low, speaking as Daredevil rather than Matthew Murdock. “You normally don’t get your hands dirty yourself. What has this family done to you?”_ _

__“I think you know the answer to that, Mr. Murdock,” Fisk said, soothing Jackie as her fussing grew stronger. “I am surprised though, you vigilante types all seem like such lone wolves.”_ _

__“You know a thing or two about hiding who you are, don’t you, Wilson?”_ _

__Fisk laughed. “You’ve got spunk, Murdock, I will admit. I do regret having to do this though.” He turned his gun from Foggy to Matt, Jackie still held firmly to his chest. “But you’re in my way. No need to worry about this little one though,” he looked down at Jackie. “James has been hinting about wanting a family quite a bit lately.”_ _

__He turned back to Matt then, pulling the trigger and causing Jackie to burst out in terrified wails. Matt twisted, the bullet missing center mass, where Fisk had been aiming, and just barely grazing his arm._ _

__Before Fisk had a chance to fire another shot, Matt was already across the room, taking Jackie from the bald man, punching him in the gut before darting back and handing the infant to Foggy. “Run!” he hissed to Foggy, pulling him off the couch and pushing him towards the door. “Go, Brett’s on his way.”_ _

__“Be careful,” Foggy returned as he dashed out the door, Jackie still wailing in his arms._ _

__Matt turned back to Fisk as soon as the door shut behind Foggy._ _

__The man was laughing as he straightened up, the sound breathless and manicial. “You’ve got guts, Murdock,” he wheezed out. “I’ll give you that. I’d have loved to have you in my organization.” Fisk sighed as he stood the rest of the way up. “But you’ve been a thorn in my side for far too long for me to trust you.” He set the gun aside on the coffee table. “I am rather glad you got rid of the other two, my men will get them now. You, on the other hand, you’re mine.” With that, Fisk threw himself at Matt._ _

__Matt was braced for it, so he was ready for the wrestling match that ensued. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out against Fisk, so his relief was almost overwhelming when Brett burst into the room with three other officers who pulled Fisk off of him, slapping cuffs onto him._ _

__“You alright, Matt?”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Matt answered, grateful his new Daredevil suit hadn’t fit in his bag, leaving him in the original black outfit with the mask having been pulled off in the fight. “I’m fine,” Matt repeated breathlessly. “Foggy and Jackie?”_ _

__“They’re fine, my mom and Karen are with them in the lobby.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Matt breathed, weaving his way out of the apartment and down to the lobby, finding Foggy in a cluster of people, Jackie still clutched to his chest. “Foggy,” he breathed, instantly honing in on the sound of his heartbeat mixed with Jackie’s._ _

__“Matt!” Foggy cried out the instant he saw Matt. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to Matt. “Are you alright?” Foggy asked, fingers lingering over the bullet graze on Matt’s arm._ _

__“I’m fine,” Matt assured Foggy even as he ran light fingers over his husband. “What about you and Jackie?”_ _

__“We’re fine, Brett showed up almost as soon as we got down here.” Foggy collapsed against Matt’s chest. “God, that was terrifying.”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Matt murmured, pressing his lips to Foggy’s temple. “This is all my fault.”_ _

__“No, it’s not,” Foggy told Matt sternly. “You haven’t been out in months, how is this your fault?”_ _

__“That’s exactly why,” Matt exploded quietly. “I wasn’t out there to stop him before he came after us.”_ _

__“Hey,” Foggy passed Jackie over to Matt before cupping the other’s face in his hands. “You are not psychic, Matt. You can’t see, can’t stop, everything.”_ _

__“Then why do I feel like I should have?” Matt whispered, clutching Jackie to his chest._ _

__“Because you have the world’s biggest hero complex. Like, seriously, it’s bigger than Captain America’s.”_ _

__“That’s a big hero complex.”_ _

__“I know,” Foggy said with a fond smile. “Come on, let’s get you bandaged up, and then we can go back upstairs and go to bed.”_ _

__“I like the sound of that,” Matt murmured as he let Foggy steer him towards the EMTs._ _


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain America is in our office.”

“Oh,” Matt paused the audio he’d been listening to. “What does he want?”

“Just said he wanted to talk to you. Want me to send him in?”

“Please, and send Foggy over too.”

“Can do,” Karen said, pulling her head back out of the door. A moment later, the door opened fully and let in another person.

“Captain Rogers,” Matt said, standing from his chair and offering a hand to shake. “Matthew Murdock.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Murdock,” he said, shaking Matt’s hand. “But please, call me Steve.”

“Then you can call me Matt,” Matt said as Foggy came into the office. “Have a seat, please. This is my partner, Franklin Nelson.”

“Call me Foggy,” Foggy said cheerfully. “What can we do for you, Steve?”

“I actually came here today for two reasons,” Steve admitted. “The first is...um, it’s about your nighttime activities, Matt.”

“Oh,” Foggy said, voice quiet.

“I haven’t gone out in months,” Matt pointed out. “Why are you coming now?”

“We heard about your most recent altercation with Wilson Fisk,” Steve answered. “Nobody should have to go through that, not in their own home. We’d like to extend a measure of protection to you and your family.”

“Would Daredevil have to join the Avengers?” 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Steve assured him. “You’ll have honorary status, which means you’ll be able to contact us if you need help with anything, and you can crash movie night any time you want.”

“Do you need an answer right now?”

“No, the offer is always open, just come to the Tower and ask to see me or Tony.”

“Will everyone know my identity?”

“Just Tony and I, unless you choose to tell anyone else.”

Matt nodded slowly. “I’ll think about it, thank you for the offer.”

“Of course.”

“So what about that second thing you needed?” Foggy asked, breaking a bit of the tension in the room.

“You’ve heard about the Winter Soldier in the news lately, right?” Steve asked.

“Of course,” Foggy said with a nod. “Biggest conspiracy since JFK, finally come to light.”

“Exactly,” Steve said with a nod. “Well, his name is James Buchanan Barnes, and he has been brainwashed by Hydra, been used as their puppet, since World War II. We’re working on breaking the programming, but I’ve been informed that he should have a lawyer, just in case.”

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Matt put in. “Doesn’t Mr. Stark have swarms of lawyers on his payroll?”

“He does,” Steve admitted. “But none of them are the type of lawyers Bucky needs.”

“And you think we’re the type?”

“I’ve seen your track record,” Steve said with a wry grin. “You’re always standing up for the underdogs. Bucky’s probably one of the biggest underdogs out there at the moment.”

Matt nodded, fingers finding Foggy’s hand where it rested on his desk, tapping the words ‘I’m in,’ on his hand in Morse code.

Foggy moved his hand to rest on top of Matt’s. “We’ll take your case,” Foggy informed Steve. “Do you have any case files for us? So that we can familiarize ourselves with the facts of the case.”

“I don’t have any on me,” Steve admitted. “I can email them to you when I get back to the Tower.”

“That works fine,” Matt agreed. “Our secretary will give you our business card.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, standing from his chair and leaning forward to shake first Foggy’s hand, then Matt’s.

“Of course,” Foggy said brightly. “It’s been nice to meet you, Steve.”

“It was nice to meet you too,” Steve’s smile was bright. “Both of you.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Matt said, standing from his desk. He followed Steve out into the reception area, handing Steve a business card from Karen’s desk. “About your other offer,” he said as Steve opened the door. “I think I’d like to take you up on it.”

Steve nodded and pulled a card out of the pocket he’d put the business card in, handing it to Matt. “I hope you can make it out,” Steve said. “I told Tony we should do Braille, but he insisted the embossed numbers would be enough.”

“It’s fine, Steve,” Matt assured him. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Not if I see you first,” Steve retorted as he left the office.

“Wow,” Karen said from her desk. “Captain America’s an asshole.”

Matt laughed so hard that Foggy came out of Matt’s office to make sure he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy!” Jackie called from where she was sitting at Karen’s desk during lunch. “Uncle Steve is here!”

Matt came out of his office. “Steve,” he greeted the other man, keeping his voice calm to try and calm the other man’s racing pulse. “Why don’t we go into my office? Jackie, can you put your headphones on, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jackie said, putting her headphones on and turning on some music as she continued to play on Karen’s desk.

“What’s going on, Steve?” Matt asked, pulling the other man into his office.

“We found a new pocket of Hydra,” Steve murmured, “They were attempting to make more supersoldiers. When we got in there, they’d only had one success, a little boy that they...he’s my son, Matt.”

“Oh,” Matt sat in the chair next to Steve. “So what do you want to do?” he asked. “You, Tony, and Bucky only just figured things out between the three of you, have you talked to them about this?”

“A bit,” Steve murmured. “Bucky’s all for keeping him, he’s always wanted to be a dad. But Tony...Tony’s always had issues with his father, so he doesn’t think he’d be a good dad himself.”

Matt nodded slowly. “And you? What do you want, Steve?”

“I never thought I’d be able to be a dad,” Steve answered. “I was lucky I lived long enough to become Captain America.

“But,” Steve looked back towards the desk where Jackie was happily humming to herself. “I’ve always wanted to be a dad.”

“Then maybe you and Bucky should talk to Tony about it.”

“He’s already locked himself in his lab.”

“I know you know the override code.”

“I always feel bad using those.”

“Tony shouldn’t be acting like a five-year-old, then. We’ll be over this weekend for Jackie’s birthday, I’m sure she’d love to have a cousin, since her request for a baby brother will be on hold for a while yet.”

“How much of a hold?”

“Six months, we think,” Matt said with a small smile.

“Congratulations, Matt,” Steve said with a solid hand on his shoulder. “We’ll see you guys this weekend.”

“Jackie would literally kill all of us if we missed it,” Matt laughed, standing and ushering Steve out of the office. “Jackie,” Matt tapped her shoulder. “Uncle Steve is leaving now.”

“Bye, Uncle Steve!” Jackie beamed, running around the desk and wrapping her arms around Steve’s legs. “Will you be at my birthday party?”

“Of course I will, angel,” Steve said with a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

“There is a child on Tony’s head,” Foggy observed when they reached the Tower for Jackie’s party. “Why is there a child on Tony’s head?”

“Because he wants to be tall but not too tall,” Bucky answered. “And Tony’s just the right height.”

“I hate everyone here over the age of ten,” Tony sniffed. “Where’s Mini-Horns?”

“Hi, Uncle Tony!” Jackie giggled, jumping onto the couch next to him and poking at the boy sitting on him. “Who’re you?” she asked him curiously.

“Peter,” the boy whispered. “My name is Peter Parker.”

“I’m Jackie,” she said happily. “Those are my daddy and my poppa. Who’re your parents?”

“This is my poppa,” Peter said, patting at Tony. “My abba is in the kitchen, and I don’t know where Daddy is,” Peter frowned. “Poppa, where’s Daddy?”

“Right here, bud,” Steve said from the hallway. “I had to go grab the birthday girl’s present.”

Jackie perked up.

“After cake,” Matt reminded her, “After everyone gets here, you know the drill, Jackie.”

Jackie groaned, collapsing onto the couch, causing Peter to giggle. “But Daaaad,” she whined.

“We could go home,” Matt mused.

“No!” Jackie bolted up. “Daddy, no.”

“Don’t worry,” Foggy assured her, “Daddy’s just teasing.”

“Am I though?”

“Matt,” Foggy smacked him lightly on the arm. “Behave.”

“Matt’s already getting in trouble?” Clint asked, coming out of the elevator, “Normally that takes at least five more minutes.”

“Clint,” Phil said, coming out of the elevator behind Clint. “Behave.”

Clint huffed. “You’re no fun.”

The adults bickered amicably among themselves as Jackie coaxed Peter down from Tony’s head while they waited for the rest of the Avengers.

“Cake time!” Jackie exclaimed when Sam exited the elevator, causing everyone to laugh.

“Did you think we’d ever be here?” Foggy asked Matt as they followed everyone into the kitchen.

“Celebrating our daughter’s fifth birthday with the Avengers?” Matt asked with a raised eyebrow. “No, never in a million years.”

“Me neither,” Foggy said cheerfully. “It’s good though, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Matt agreed, pressing a kiss to Foggy’s cheek. “Come on, before the birthday girl gets too impatient.”

“She gets that from you,” Foggy told Matt seriously.

“If you say so, dear,” Matt said, laughing as he dodged the playful slap Foggy aimed at him to take his spot next to Jackie.

“You and Poppa are silly,” she informed Matt.

“Of course we are, baby girl,” Matt said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Do you have your wish ready?”

“Always,” Jackie said with a serious nod as Foggy brought over the cake and everyone started singing ‘Happy Birthday’.

Jackie blew out her candles and settled back against Matt while they waited to be served cake. “I love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, angel,” Matt said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“And I love you both,” Foggy said, pressing a kiss to the top of both of their heads, handing both of them large slices of cake. “Now dig in!”


End file.
